


A Hot Day

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot, Vignette, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin takes a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and I do not profit financially from writing or posting this piece.

The sun shone down, beating upon his back and warming him even further. Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled into his eyes. He paused for a moment, wiping away the perspiration as he did so, then glanced towards the sky.

For a moment, the world stood still. Nothing moved. Nothing dared to even breathe. Then a light breeze picked up, rustling his clothing. He smiled in his usual cheerful way and continued on. Summer had arrived.


End file.
